Monochromatic
by Thorn42
Summary: It's been less than a year since the world learned of metahumans. Mass hysteria is already setting in, governments are falling and crime rates have shot through the roof. The Company, Fringe division and many other government programs aimed at controlling the metahumans have failed. Now, a small, fearful group of the world's most brilliant minds are society's only hope.


"Walter Bishop? Why, what a wonderful surprise, I had no idea you were still working in this branch of research! Aren't you busy with massive dynamic?"

"Larry? Larry! How are you old friend? How long has it been, thirty years?" Walter Bishop was bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes flitting around the conference hall in his usual distracted excitement.

"Oh, no I think it's been more like twenty. They had just launched the Pioneer Venus project, don't you remember? We waited up all night together to see the first data. You know I think that was my first ever all-nighter, can you believe that? Even in graduate school I – "

"Oh yes, I remember that! I was on a very specific mix of LSD and Extacy, my goodness that was a kicker! I wonder if I still have my notes from that – Ah! would you like a tic-tac?"

Larry Fleinhardt brushed off the interruption with practiced ease. He was used to it. His various ponderings and reminiscingswere, to him, all-consumingly fascinating, but he was used to spending his time with people of an exceptionally high IQ and multiple PHDs. _Genius comes with a price, _he decided, staring blankly at an off-white wall. _And the most popular price is patience._ He was called rudely from his train of thought by Walter, who was now tugging on his shirt sleeve. Larry decided that manners came in a close second, and then turned his attention back to his friend and colleague, who was babbling.

"Larry, tic-tacs don't eat themselves, and Peter says I should share more, that way I might not get diabetes." Walter leaned in confidentially to Larry's ear.

"Of course, Peter has no idea what he's talking about, but it makes him happy so I try to accommodate. Anyway, do you want any?"

Larry ran a hand through his curly reddish hair and peered into Walter's hand.

"Oh I don't know about that," he said reluctantly.

"What flavor are they, Walter? You know, I don't eat anything that allows for much photonic absorbance anymore. I find non-white food to be extremely distracting these days."

Walter bobbed his head enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, you were always rather restricting, weren't you? Of course, I find variety stimulating! The world has so many experiences to offer! But don't worry, they're just mint."

Larry graciously accepted a small handful of the candy, then proceeded to stuff them all in a pocket and turn to find a seat in the next room when the lights flickered. A burly, mean-looking man scrutinized badges as people shuffled in. The conference was about to begin.

The conference hall was huge, capable of seating at least two thousand people, yet the room felt strangely empty. Only about three or four hundred people huddled near the front. Banners from sponsors – Massive Dynamic, Yamagato Industries, several international government organizations – hung limply from the side walls, and their own banner hung over the stage: I. M. R. F., International Metahuman Research Foundation. This was only the first meeting, but the windows were blacked out. Security people were everywhere. A young man stood in a corner, surrounded by computers, and stared into empty space, flicking his hand and muttering to himself. Friendly conversations, heated debates and hurried whispers died on contact with the uneasy atmosphere. In the darkened room, even the rustling of clothes seemed muted in the hot, heavy Australian air.

The figure in the center of the stage could feel the thousands of eyes boring into his skin. _No matter. _This was no time to flake out. His strong Indian accent filled the room, and the scientists, political leaders, and the most influential people on the planet listened with bated breath.

"To say that I am honored to be speaking in front of you is an understatement. Both my father and I have spent our entire lives researching this phenomenon, as many of you in this room have.

"My father was one of the first to theorize on the existence of the metahuman phenomenon. He saw that the rate of evolution in humans was increasing exponentially, and knew it was only a matter of time. He thought that small changes in genome would be evident in drastic changes of phenotype, the physical expression of evolution. He soon discovered the specific segment of DNA that was most likely to evolve, and spent years searching for those humans who had already begun the process in our species. And when he found one, he was killed.

"These people are not a myth. Science fiction has, indeed, become science fact. And not only that, but the world knows it. Already mass hysteria and panic are setting in. When Doctor Lee Rosen broadcasted on live television and spoke of the classified Alpha project, the world's population began to speculate, to theorize and to look over their shoulder. When Claire Bennet recorded herself jumping off a forty foot tower and surviving without a scratch, the world's population had its proof.

"Now we are in charge of fixing this, because no one else has the knowledge, resources or influence to do so. But we cannot walk the traditional path. Many government and freelance organizations have, to date, attempted to control, exploit and snuff out this phenomenon. As you can clearly see, every one of them has failed.

"There is one thing we must remember above all: metahumans remain human. They are people, and often feel as scared and isolated as those who fear them. Many of them need help – both psychological and physical – in controlling their powers. Yes, some will be dangerous. Some will be killers. Some will have to be locked away. But most, myself included, can control the mutations. Most simply want to lead a normal life.

"This foundation does not seek to control metahumans or destroy the normal people. We seek to reconcile the two, to build a world where everyone can live in peace, and the first step to this is understanding.

"We will start our official program with my insights on the physiological effect of metahuman mutations. In my research, conducted multiple times on a large range of metahumans and several control groups, I have found most, but not all, genetic diversity to result in the Hippocampus. The majority of abilities and mutations are triggered at first involuntarily, as a fight or flight response – "

It was then that Mohinder Suresh was shot.


End file.
